Die Gabe
Zusammenfassung Paul Adams will Kontakt zu seinem Sohn aufnehmen. Das Problem ist nur, dass Paul schon verstorben ist und als Geist nicht mit seinem Sohn sprechen kann. Er such Kontakt zu Melinda Gordon, um sie als Überbringerin seiner Botschaft zu benutzen. Das Problem ist, dass Michael Adams, der Sohn der Verstorbenen ihr nicht recht glauben will, dass sie mit seinem verstorbenen Vater kommunizieren kann. Melinda versucht nun alles, damit Paul ins Licht gehen kann. Handlung Vergangenheit Als kleines Kind begegnete Melinda ihrem ersten Geist. Sie besuchte die Beerdigung des verstorbenen und war sehr irritiert, als sie feststellte, dass der Geist des Mannes auf seiner eigenen Beerdigung war. Ihre Großmutterwusste, dass ihre Enkelin die selbe Gabe besitzt, wie sie. Sie beruhigte Melinda und der Geist kam auf sie zu, um ihre zu sagen, dass nur ihre Großmutter und Melinda in der Lage sind ihn zu sehen. Er bittet Melinda darum, dass sie seiner Frau noch eine letzte Botschaft überbringen soll. Er erklärt Melinda, dass er lange Zeit mit seiner Frau glücklich verheiratet war, sich jedoch nicht von ihr verabschieden konnte. Er will ihr noch sagen, dass er sie liebt und, dass sie ein bestimmtes Ritual beibehalten soll. Melinda sucht die Frau auf und sagt ihr, dass sie weiterhin jeden Freitag ein Glas Sekt trinken und dabei ihren gemeinsamen Trinkspruch aufsagen soll. Sie soll auch immer das Kaminfeuer anzünden und sich niemals einsam fühlen. Melindas Großmutter verspricht ihrer Enkelin, dass sie eines Tages alles verstehen wird und sie beobachten, wie der Geist in das Licht geht. Gegenwart Melinda feiert ihre Hochzeit mit ihrem Ehemann Jim. Auf ihrer Hochzeit bemerkt sie einen Geist, der an ein Fenster ein Symbol zeichnet. Jim fällt das Verhalten seiner Frau auf und so erkundigt er sich, ob sie einen Geist sieht. Melinda bestreitet es und tanzt weiter mit ihrem Mann. Später geht sie zu dem Fenster und wartet auf ein Zeichen von dem Geist, als Dan,Jims Bruder, vor ihr erscheint. Er ist verstorben und unterhält sich mit Melinda über Jim. Melinda berichtet ihm, dass Jim im Moment Schwierigkeiten bei der Arbeit hat, weil ein Patient verstorben ist. Bevor sie weiter reden können kommt Andrea, Melindas beste Freundin, dazu und unterbricht so die Unterhaltung. Der Geist taucht zur selben Zeiz hinter dem Fenster auf und beobachtet sie. Melinda fährt am nächsten in den Antiquitätenladen, den sie zusammen mit Andrea führt. Andrea ist überrascht, dass Melinda so kurz nach ihrer Hochzeit zur Arbeit erscheint. Jim hat Melinda jedoch weggeschickt, weil er sie überraschen will, da sie noch nicht in die Flitterwochen fahren können. Melinda findet eine Sprachlektüre über Latein und stichelt bei Andrea, dass sie schon wieder ein neues Hobby hat. Zuletzt fällt ihr noch ein Kompass auf, der das selbe Symbol besitzt, welches der Geist auf ihrer Hochzeit an das Fenster gezeichnet hat. Abends führt Jim Melinda zu einem Haus. Diese hat währenddessen eine Augenbinde um und ist schließlich sehr erfreut über ihr neues Zuhause. Jim dagegen ist etwas enttäuscht von sich selbst, da er das Haus noch nicht fertig renovieren konnte. Melinda bekommt eine Vision im Schlaf. Als sie aufwacht erkundigt sich Jim nach ihrem befinden und fragt sie was los ist. Jim vermutet schon, dass es etwas mit dem Geist auf ihrer Hochzeit zu tun hat, aber Melinda streitet alles ab. Jim macht sich sorgen um seine Frau. Er dachte sie wollte eine Zeit Abstand von den Geistern halten, was für Melinda durch Visionen und Alpträume nicht so einfach ist, denn diese kann sie nicht unterdrücken. Melinda geht ins Badezimmer und schaut in den Spiegel. Dort entdeckt sie wieder das Symbol des Kompasses. Sie erschrickt und verlässt das Badezimmer. Dort begegnet ihr der Geist eines jungen Mannes, der sich um Hilfe bittet und anschließend verschwindet. Am folgenden Tag trifft sich Melinda mit Andrea und erzählt ihr von ihrer Begegnung. Andrea weiß über Melindas Gabe bescheid und steht hinter ihrer Freundin. Melinda berichtet ihr, dass sie die Begegnung mit dem Geist vor Jim verheimlichte, um die Stimmung nicht zu zerstören. Andrea ist etwas verunsichert, als Melinda ihr sagt, dass Geister anwesend sind. Sie meint, dass dieser Ort voller Geister wäre, was Melinda allerdings anders ausdrückt. Sie meint, dass überall Geister Menschen heimsuchen, da sie abschließen wollen. In der Nacht wird Melinda von einem Gewitter geweckt. Sie sieht nach ihrem Mann, der nicht im Bett liegt. Ihr entgeht die Tatsache, dass der Geist wieder im Haus ist. Jim ist währenddessen draußen vor der Tür und versucht eine Plane zu befestigen. Als sie wieder zu Bett gehen möchte wird sie von dem Geist heimgesucht. Der Geist bittet Melinda erneut ihm zu helfen. Er weiß nicht wo er ist und meint nur, dass man ihm sagte Melinda könnte ihm helfen. Er stellt sich als Sergeant Paul Adams vor und ist auf der Suche nach seiner schwangeren Ehefrau. Er ist aus Fort Driscoll und befindet sich, seiner Aussage nach, in einem dunklen Tal. Melinda ist am nächsten Morgen spät dran und so entschuldigt sie sich unterwegs bei Andrea, da sie zu spät sein wird. Auf einmal erscheint ein Hund, der wie aus dem nichts über die Straße läuft. Geschockt hält Melinda an und beobachtet den Hund, wie er zu einem Denkmal für Kriegsopfer läuft. Sie folgt dem Hund und findet unter den Opfern Paul Adams, der seit 1972 vermisst wird. Sie macht sich auf den Weg zum Kriegsveteranenverband und sucht dort nach Informationen über Paul. Sie will mehr über seine Familie herausfinden. Ihr begegnet dor auch ein Geist, der sie um Hilfe bittet. Melinda will nicht mit ihre sprechen, aber der Geist treibt sie dazu es doch zu machen. Der Mann, der dort arbeitet sucht nach den Unterlagen über Paul und wird am Ende von Melinda überrumpelt. Sie teilt ihm mit, wo seine Frau einen Schließfachschlüssel hin getan hat ehe sie starb und lässt den Mann sprachlos zurück. Melina sucht die Adresse auf, bei der Paul gemeldet war, als er lebte. Sie trifft auf Michael Adams, seinem Sohn. Sicherheitshalber erkundigt sie sich nochmal danach, ob er der Sohn von Paul ist und meint, dass sie Informationen über Vietnamveteranen sammelt. Michael erklärt Melinda, dass er nicht viel über seinen Vater weiß. Paul verschwand schon drei Monate vor Michaels Geburt und wurde nie gefunden. Sie erkundigt sich nach der Einheit des Vaters und woher Michael das Wissen von seinem Vater hat. Er sagt ihr, dass er das meiste über seinen Vater von seiner Mutter weiß. Als Melinda geht bittet Michael sie ihm mitzuteilen, was sie über seinen Vater weiß. Sie sieht noch ein Bild von Amy, Michaels Frau. Später unterhalten sich Melinda und Andrea über Paul und Michael. Melinda denkt, dass Pauls Geist nicht wegen seiner Frau keinen Frieden findet, sondern der Tatsache, dass Michael Vater wird. Das muss sie dem Geist nun klar machen. Melina wird nachts von einem Albtraum geplagt. Jim wird klar, dass sie einem Geist hilft und er zeigt Verständnis dafür. Er will aber nicht, dass sie solche Dinge zu nahe an sich heran lässt. Melinda entschließt sich nach verschwundenen Veteranen und macht eine interessante Entdeckung. Melinda unterhält sich am nächsten Tag mit Paul. Sie will eigentlich nicht mit ihm reden, aber er lässt ihr keine Wahl. Sie unterhalten sich über Pauls letzten Tag. Er erinnert sich an einen Absturz mit seinem Helikopter. Dieser wurde von Geschossen getroffen und stürzte ab. Paul weiß nur noch, dass er einen schönen Wasserfall sah und weinte, weil er sein Kind niemals kennen lernen würde. Melinda führt ihr zu seinem Grab und klärt ihn über seinen Tod auf. Sie sagt ihm, dass seine Frau vestorben ist und, dass er bald Großvater wird. Paul bekommt das Gefühl alles im Leben verpasst zu haben. Melinda berichtet ihm, dass sein Sohn sehr stolz auf ihn ist und alles über ihn wissen will. Als er erfährt, dass sein Sohn Michael heißt ist er erfreut, da sein Vater diesen Namen trug. Er möchte, dass sein Sohn erfährt wie er gestorben ist, sodass er die ganze Geschichte seines Vaters kennt. Melinda macht sich auf den Weg zu Michael und erzählt ihm, wo Paul gestorben ist. Sie erklärt ihm wie verletzt sein Vater war, als er starb und sie rät ihm mit der Information über den Todesort seines Vaters zum Pentagon zu gehen. Da Michael und seine Frau misstrauisch werden wollen sie wissen, woher Melinda das alles weiß. Sie gesteht den beiden, welche Gabe sie besitzt und versucht sie zu überzeugen. Die beiden glauben ihr aber nicht und werfen sie aus dem Haus. Auch der Kompass seines Vaters konnte Michael nicht umstimmen. Melinda findet Jim Zuhause im Dunklen auf und muss mit ansehen, wie Jim mitgenommen versucht sich zu betrinken. Er erzählt ihr, dass wieder ein Patient beinahe gestorben wäre und er ist deprimiert darüber, dass die beiden im Leben ständig mit dem Tod konfrontiert werden. Er möchte Melindas Meinung hören, die ihm Dans Worte übermittelt. Jim ist erstaunt als er hört, dass sein Bruder auf seiner Hochzeit war. Er ist zu Tränen gerührt und möchte wissen, was sein Bruder gesagt hat. Ebenso ist Melinda dank Paul der Meinung, dass der letzte Augenblick im Leben eines Menschen ein sehr wichtiger ist. Aber es ist nur ein kleiner Teil eines ganzen Lebens und das sagt sie auch Jim. Die beiden küssen sich und werden dabei von Dan beobachtet. Jim ist wieder gut drauf und glücklich für den Moment. Michael hat sich überwunden und ist zu Melinda gefahren. Die beiden unterhalten sich auf der Terrasse und er teilt ihr mit, dass er ihren Rat befolgt hat und das Pentagon kontaktiert hat. Die Regierung durchsucht nun das Gebiet in dem sein Vater verstarb. Michael will noch einmal wissen, ob Melinda die Informationen wirklich von ihrem Vater hat. Melinda kann nur bei der Wahrheit bleiben. Michael beginnt Melinda zu glauben und fragt sie, ob sie mit seinem Vater reden kann. Paul taucht auf und will, dass sie Michael fragt, ob er noch seinen Brief besitzt. Michael kann nicht glauben, dass der Geist seinen Vaters wirklich da ist. Michael spricht zu Paul und sie sprechen sich aus. Michael soll zu seiner Frau gehen und Paul begleitet seinen Sohn. Einige Tage später fährt Melinda zu dem Ehrengrab von Paul. Michael ist auch da und inzwischen auch Vater geworden und Paul findet es irritierend seinen Enkel zu sehen, obwohl er selbst noch jung aussieht. Paul erscheint das Licht und er beginnt zu Weinen, als seine Frau dort schon auf ihn wartet. Als Paul gegangen ist fallen Melinda weitere Geister auf dem Friedhof auf. [[Kategorie:Episoden Kategorie:Staffel 01